


At least we did something right {I think}

by Psycoaces21



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Sir Crocodile, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycoaces21/pseuds/Psycoaces21
Summary: A  random story idea about the Monkey family and the people in their lives and how they survive everyday life with the chaos that follows them {horrible summary I kno story is  better I swear...... then again}(i'll write this summary over when I have a clear idea where this is goin)





	At least we did something right {I think}

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. constructive criticism only  
> 2\. if you see any mistakes please point them out  
> 3.unsure how often I'm going to update  
> 4\. I do tend to curse in my writing  
> carry on

GRANDLINE COLLEGE {outside under a tree or something use ur imagination ppl} 

"And she is just so fucking annoying" Who is yoi? he asked as he sat down, my new 'sister' Ace replied she just gets on my nerves wanting to be friends and all that. Why don't you just give her a chance what's so bad about being fiends with her asked Izou, in his mind Marco asked the same thing "to do what ruin my life more she's a spoilt brat that's what she is" Ok flame head for the past week all you've been doing is complaining about this mystery sister and step father shouldn't you just be happy that your mom is happy Marco asked hums of agreement went around the table. "I'd be happy if I knew where they came from I mean she was happy single then next thing I know she has a boyfriend next a fiance now a second husband in the space of six months said Ace his voice rising with each statement. Ok calm down ace we get it said Sabo soothingly slowly calming his hysteric friend down as everyone else goes back to their own devices while soft conversation flows between ace and sabo, Marco just resumes eating his sandwich tuning out all the sounds around him. That is however until another shout this time from Sabo "ROUGE MARRIED WHO" what the fuck man while rubbing his ears from the impromptu fanboy screech of his best friend all I said is that she married some guy names Dragon this time Marco interrupted WAIT DRAGON????? AS IN ... MONKEY D. DRAGON YOI doing an amazing expression of a fish out of water yea why are the two of you freaking out like that Ace asked looking miffed Sabo still making dying wale noises begged "you got to get me his autograph Ace please please I'll do your Math homework for a week and buy you food" Ok Bo but whhhhhyyyyyy what's so special about that guy.I'm coming over to your house this evening was all Marco said leaving the table before anyone could ask him anything. 

**LE MAGICAL TIME SKIP** (BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FABULOUS PINK FATHERMINGO)

Mom I'm home I brought a tur..GAK *thump* ow oW OW STHAP STOOPP I'M SOWWY MERCY MERCY PLEASE HAVE MERCY MAAAAA HELP HEEELLLLPPPP (crickets chirping)

Two pairs of eyes stare blankly at the general direction of their front door. Is he... yes darlin he's fine was all the female said before turning back to her book "we're in the kitchen Marco"


End file.
